The use of notification functions that use predictive route data in motor vehicles in order to provide the driver with information on a route section expected to be driven in the future is known. In particular, assistant systems are known that provide a driver with information on predictive route data in order to increase consumption efficiency. For example, a symbol in an interface can be displayed in order to instruct the driver to take the foot off the gas when, according to the predictive route data in the further course of the route, a deceleration of the motor vehicle is necessary. Through the use of predictive route data, corresponding notifications can be provided significantly earlier than a driver would let go of the gas and allow the motor vehicle to simply continue to roll according to the driver's own estimation. With such type of system, gains in efficiency can particularly be achieved when signs showing the speed limit are not recognized until relatively late due to the route course or obstacles. An increase in efficiency can be further improved when, in addition to the speed limits, information on the route course, particularly information on ascents and descents can also be evaluated.
For many vehicles, an optimization of consumption however is not always decisive. Frequently, especially time-efficient driving, in which a destination is especially quickly reached, is desired. For navigation systems, it is already known that, in addition to especially consumption-efficient routes, especially quick or chronologically short routes can also be calculated with a driving destination. It is desirable, however, to optimize other driving parameters of a motor vehicle with respect to great time efficiency, in addition to the route.